<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spice Girls by ItsHighFunctioningSociopath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389975">Spice Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath/pseuds/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath'>ItsHighFunctioningSociopath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One bored writer's quarantine means a lot of Butcher and Hughie fucking [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e03 Get Some, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath/pseuds/ItsHighFunctioningSociopath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butcher helps Hughie chill the fuck out. Takes place halfway through episode 3, I tried to keep it canon compliant best I could. Partially inspired by aishahiwatari's fantastic series, which is the only thing getting me through this quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One bored writer's quarantine means a lot of Butcher and Hughie fucking [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spice Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122105">Distraction</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari">aishahiwatari</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what quarantine does to a person. Long story short, I hadn’t even been on this site in forever, but then my state enacted a “stay at home” order and I haven’t been able to have any real human contact with anyone outside my family for about a week and it isn’t ending. Also *tmi* I’m really fucking horny.</p><p>I have learned many things while trapped at home. First, that Karl Urban is a gorgeous man and Billy Butcher is more my type than I realized. I also have a huge thing for Queen Maeve and if this doesn’t end I’ll probably write something about this gorgeous redhead bisexual wonder woman (literally my dream girl). Second, apparently Scary Spice is super bisexual and had sex with Ginger one time. Third, there is not nearly enough Boys fanfic out there and I need more of it in my life. Fourth, I learned how to encrypt parts of google docs so no one can ever go onto my account and read this mess of porn. Fifth, the bass line of London Calling is actually really fucking hard to learn.</p><p>I’m so sorry for all of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hughie,” Butcher sighed, running his hand through his hair. “You dusted a fucking supe today mate. You did good. You need to fucking relax.”</p><p>Hughie nodded, leaning back against the van’s passenger seat. They had already dropped MM back at work and Frenchie at some bar, so now it was just the two of them in the Pack-N-Go rental van. Hughie tried to remind himself to breathe, but with each breath he felt like his lungs were closing up. He had fucking stood in front of the man that killed his girlfriend, looked him in the eyes, and A-Train hadn’t even remembered who he was. “We have to fucking get him. We have to get A-Train.”</p><p>Butcher took his eyes off the road and glanced at Hughie’s shaking hands. “We will. But you need to calm the fuck down.”</p><p>Hughie nodded again, slumping further in his seat. Butcher looked him over. “So what’s your fancy? Booze? Drugs?”</p><p>Hughie shook his head. Butcher sighed and pulled up to a stop sign. By that time night had fallen, and the street was deserted. They were silent for a minute, then Butcher bit his lip and looked at Hughie. “Listen, if you tell anyone what I’m about to suggest I’ll fucking kill you, got it?”</p><p>Hughie gulped and murmured his assent.</p><p>“If I suck your dick in the back, will it make you chill the fuck out?”</p><p>Hughie stared at Butcher in amazement for at least a solid minute. Butcher’s face didn’t betray anything, but he shifted slightly in his seat. Finally Hughie nodded. “Yeah. Yeah okay.”</p><p>Butcher pulled over into a side street and turned the engine off. The two of them clambered out the doors of the van and walked around to the back. Hughie’s hands were still shaking, and he bit his tongue at the thought of what they were about to do. Still, it wasn’t the most insane thing he’d done in the last twenty-four hours. What’s another batshit suicidal decision?</p><p>When they were in the back, Butcher turned to face Hughie. “I’m doing you a fucking favor, ‘kay? Nothing more.”</p><p>Hughie nodded, and with shaking hands undid the button on his jeans and pulled his fly down. He glanced up and holy shit Butcher was on his knees. This tall dark and terrifying sociopath was going to suck his dick. What the actual fuck.</p><p>Butcher looked up at him, a look of concern flashing across his face. Hughie met his gaze and pulled down his jeans and boxers. Butcher smirked, taking his hands and slowly running them up Hughie’s thighs until they found home. Hughie gasped at the contact, his cock twitching and already pretty hard.</p><p>Butcher’s lips found the tip of his cock and Hughie was in heaven. Butcher’s massive hands settled on his waist as Hughie tried his damnedest not to buck up into the larger man’s throat. Hughie desperately wanted to bury his hands in Butcher’s dark hair, but was afraid that Butcher would resist any threat to his control and he really needed this to continue. Instead he clutched at the wall of the van, looking for some kind of support that would keep him standing.</p><p>A moan escaped Hughie’s lips as Butcher dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock. In his sex-addled brain, Hughie wondered where on earth this large, smoldering man had learned how to do this. Then Butcher placed one of his hands at the base of Hughie’s cock and began to suck even more intently, and every thought fled from his brain. Nothing else mattered except him and Butcher and this one single moment in time.</p><p>Hughie wanted this to last forever, but he could feel that familiar warmth pooling at the base of his stomach. He threw away all inhibitions and thrust into Butcher’s mouth, relishing the way the larger man tightened his grip with each thrust.</p><p>Then Butcher moved his hands to clutch at Hughie’s ass and Hughie cried out as he came into Butcher’s mouth. His legs suddenly couldn’t hold him anymore, and he smeared fluid on Butcher’s Hawaiian shirt as he dropped to his knees.When Hughie looked up, Butcher had a smug smirk on his face and a bit of cum in his beard. “Fucking diabolical.”</p><p>Hughie laughed and tucked himself back into his pants, not missing the slight look of dissapointment that flashed across Butcher’s face. He gestured to the prominent bulge in the large man’s jeans. “You gonna let me return the favor?”</p><p>Butcher definitely twitched at Hughie’s words, but he still shrugged nonchalantly. “If you insist.”</p><p>Hughie laughed again, and moved his hand forward to stroke the inside of Butcher’s thigh. Butcher bit his lip, then stood. For a moment Hughie was terrified that he had gone too far, that Butcher was leaving, but instead Butcher grabbed a chair from the corner of the van and sat on the edge, legs splayed, beckoning Hughie to come closer. </p><p>Hughie crawled over to where Butcher was seated and placed both his hands on the larger man’s thighs. Butcher’s dark eyes watched Hughie intensely as Hughie undid his fly and eased Butcher’s cock out of his pants.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>,” Hughie swore under his breath. Butcher’s cock was already hard and flushed with arousal, precum leaking from the tip. Hughie could feel his own oversensitive cock twitch in his jeans at the sight.</p><p>Butcher let out a low groan as Hughie’s lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. Warm hands buried themselves in Hughie’s hair as he worked, wrapping his fist around the part of Butcher’s cock that he couldn’t quite fit in his mouth.</p><p>A string of curses escaped Butcher’s mouth as he thrust up into Hughie’s throat. Hughie let it happen, his eyes fluttering half closed as Butcher fucked his mouth. For the first time in what felt like years his mind was blissfully quiet, his focus dedicated to the task at hand. Butcher’s hands were gripping his hair like it was a lifeline, and Hughie relished in the slight pain matched by an intense pleasure. He didn’t know if he had ever felt like this before, and wasn’t sure he ever would again.</p><p>Butcher’s breathing grew heavier, and Hughie could hear him gasping for air as he came into Hughie’s throat. Hughie let Butcher’s cock slip from his lips as he swallowed, filled with a strange sense of pride at the sight of the terrifying and dangerous man before him. Butcher’s hands slipped from Hughie’s hair as he panted, his eyes blown wide.</p><p>“Holy fucking shit Hughie,” Butcher muttered, almost to himself. “I didn’t think you had that in you.”</p><p>Hughie grinned, standing and offering Butcher his hand. Butcher accepted, letting Hughie pull him to his feet before tucking himself back into his jeans.</p><p>“You got a place to sleep tonight?” Butcher asked, looking uncharacteristically concerned. Hughie shook his head. Butcher sighed. “You can sleep on my couch then. It ain’t comfy, but it’s better than nothing. And don’t get any funny ideas about sleeping in the bed unless you want to be strangled in your sleep.”</p><p>Hughie’s cock twitched again at the thought of being choked by Butcher, but he tried not to let that show. Instead he nodded his assent and clambered out of the back of the van.</p><p>Climbing back in the passenger side, Hughie looked up at Butcher. The larger man’s face betrayed no hint of what the two of them had just done, except for the small smile in the corner of his mouth as he turned the engine back on and drove off into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may end up writing a follow up fic about Hughie staying with Butcher (and breaking his rule about sleeping in the bed)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>